


Prejudice Blood

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ancestor-Era, Gen, Hemophobia, short fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting ambushed on a road, Redglare finds herself being rescued by Dolorosa. She does not know how to feel about the group of rebels. However, over time she finds her opinions on their world slowly start to change because of them. She then finds herself in a cross road as time goes on since she is left to decided where her loyalties will lay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prejudice Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is a short story. It maybe last less than 10 chapters but I hope you guys enjoy it either way. I did this because I cant get enough of the ancestors. Be sure to tell me what you think. This has been collecting virtual dust for a long time and I'm glad to finally show you guys it.

"Greetings. Are you alive? Do you need any assistance because you do not look very well." Dolorosa can see teal blood spreading slowly across the hard, Alternian landscape. The gravel and little grass on the path will probably carry the blood for some time. Cuts and bruises litter the body but they were not her main concern. The amount of bleeding coming from the younger troll's, Redglare, head is what worries Dolorosa the most. Head injuries on Alternia never meant anything good. There is not a healthtender for miles and Dolorosa only knows so much about treating trolls. It is frightening seeing the blood drip from the left side of troll's head. It is right between the ear and eye. It doesn't drip too quickly and Redglare just lies there without too much movement. Dolorosa assumes that Redglare does not see her as a threat since most trolls would hide any sign of weakness. Yet, she does seem different. This teal blood just gives off a weird vibe that Dolorosa is having trouble pinpointing. She can not figure it out and she hopes that this is not some elaborate trap.

It takes a moment before there is finally some movement from Redglare. It is a simple action though. Redglare raise her eyebrows a bit, only enough to look to find the source of the voice. However, she does not move the rest of her body. Dolorosa can only assume it was due to her being in pain. "What?" The tealblood could only mutter and she seems to be in a daze state. Then there are a few slow blinks from Redglare. Dolorosa can see confuse from the other troll.

"Uhhh..." Redglare makes a few more noises for some reason. Dolorosa can only assume it is because her current injuries. Maybe she did get hit a bit too had. She is currently seeing stars right now even behind her shades. "Yes…I'm alive, but I am not doing so hot. Actually, I think I might have a serious head injury...and it's Redglare. I...got a name." Redglare tries moving her head to get a better look at the troll talking her. She is a beautiful troll and a rare one too. In fact, this would be the first time Redglare had ever met a jadeblood. Even in her current state, Redglare is impressed. It could also be due to the fact that blood is still coming for her head and she is not thinking straight. Regardless, this jadeblood sounds kind enough to not murder her right then and there, and steal her things. It only is confirmed then Redglare finally sees the jadeblood's face.

They make eye contact. Dolorosa smiles warmly, like any other caring lusus would. While Redglare just returns a blank stare."Well that is always better than nothing. If you do not mind, I could tend to your injuries, but I do apologize. You may call me Dolorosa." Redglare groans quietly and mumbles something that sounded like she did not care for her title. Yet, Redglare does not move. It would hurt too much to do so, but the offer sounds nice. However, Redglare still finds herself to be cautious. She knows better than to accept help from a stranger. "No thank you. I will be just...fine." It does not reassure Dolorosa though. Redglare is starting to slur some of her words ever so slightly. There comes a huff from the older troll and it sure reminds Redglare of being in trouble by her lusus.

"To be fairly honest, I do not think you can move all that well." Redglare groans but knows that there was no lie in what she said. There is no way she is going to survive on her own with a head injury. The lack of response from Redglare is a sign to Dolorosa to help the troll as Redglare does not respond to her comment. "I do not believe you are in the right mindset to make that decision." Dolorosa bends down and gently turns Redglare's head to the right to her a better look at her head. Redglare flinches but doesn't cry out in pain. Her fist does tighten into a ball but Dolorosa sees the muscles loosen up once more. The pained expression tells Dolorosa that the younger troll is highly uncomfortable. She doesn't fight her though. It might have been tempting. However, Redglare does not fight. She allows Dolorosa to look her over but not before making a comment. "I...could charge you...for touching me."It is said weekly and it gets ignored. Dolorosa doesn't take the threat seriously. She could tell that the more time she wastes, the worse this troll will get. Action needed to be taken if Redglare wants to live another night.

"I understand. Though I hope you forgive me then." Dolorosa see a strip of Redglare's clothing torn off from her left arm. Without hesitating, she grabs it and gently wraps it around the tealblood's head. Another groan came from Redglare but Dolorosa knows it can not be avoided. Dolorosa starts putting some pressure on the injury to slow down, and hopefully stop, the bleeding. "Shit..." Redglare mumbles and Dolorosa wonders what made the troll curse. She doesn't ask though. With a guess she can assume it was from the pain. Dolorosa would blame her. The beating she got sure did a number on the younger troll. Thankfully, Dolorosa happened to be traveling on the same path. It is not a main road. The gravel and many trees prove that. Dolorosa was traveling alone into the next town to buy more supplies for her group. It would normally be too risky to go alone but due to being short on time, sacrifices had to be made and Dolorosa's band of wanted 'criminals' was split up to perform many tasks at once. Her task was suppose to be the easiest. However, life on Alternia never was easy.

She just happened to be walking on the path when a legislacerator came walking right past her. Dolorosa could tell she was in a rush. The way she brushed right past her made the young troll looked like she had somewhere important to be. She must have. Her uniform did tip off that she had a place in the empire. The same empire that Dolorosa is technically fighting against. Yet she did not harbor any negative feelings for the young troll. Dolorosa didn't know her after all. Plus, the teal was minding her own business until she glanced to Dolorosa. Maybe wearing Jade colors was not such a good idea. She would get asked the same question every time a troll with authority would see her.

"What are you doing out here, jadeblood?" The troll with red shades questioned her as she suddenly halted in the middle of the empty road. Dolorosa came a slow stop as well. "Running errands." It was a simple answer and one that most trolls would leave it at that. Not this troll though. "Oh? I didn't know there was a mother grub this far out." Then there is a smirk. An annoying one. It was as if she already knew it was a lie. "Yes. Well, we place her where we can." There was a moment of silence until the tealblood just laughed and went off on the path. Dolorosa just took her time and made sure that distance was placed between them. It was until an hour later did she find the troll further on the path...laying on the ground hurt. It was an off putting and concerning site and made her wonder what happened to the younger troll.

Now Redglare is on the ground helpless, and very vulnerable to the elements and criminals on the path. Dolorosa is grateful to at least be slightly prepared. She is carrying a bag with her. It is filled with first aid items and even a needle. She didn't feel fully comfortable giving the young tealblood stitches. However, it needed to be done. There was just far too much blood pooling around and the pressure was only helping very little. These things were really meant to help her own group but this troll really needed help and it just wouldn't feel right to just walk away. Her breathing was fine but Redglare kept wanting to close her eyes. Then from what Dolorosa could tell, Redglare's eyes were dilated. Her whole body looked almost stiff as to not move at all in fear of pain. It was a sad sight really. Yet, that was why she knew she need to stitch her up. With steady hands, Dolorosa got to work. It was an experience to try to help a head injury in the middle of a dead road. Anything could have happened but luckily nothing did. She got the work done as cleanly as she could even though the blood on her hands looked like she murdered a tealblood. Dolorosa was still proud of her work. Redglare keeps going in and out of consciousness during the stitching, and Dolorosa keeps waking her up. She did not know if the girl will die if she were to fall asleep. That is why she does not take the risk and keeps Redglare awake even when she starts her needle work.

Luckily, the stitching process forces Redglare to stay awake since she was constantly being poked with a needle. There are clear signs of discomfort but now that the bleeding had stopped. It is one thing Dolorosa was glad for. Redglare will live. That is the only thing that matters. It takes Dolorosa some time to get it done but it was only because she was careful. Every stitch is neat. The blood coming from her head starts to slow down. "There. Now to get you out of here…" Redglare can only hear part of what Dolorosa says. Her ears are throbbing with blood and she is far too out of it to understand much. "Do not close your eyes." She keeps warning Redglare but all she hears now is a ringing noise in her ears and soon Redglare can not hear much. She starts to feel more calm.

Redglare does not know how long she was out. She has to assume she was out for a while now. She can hear new voices coming from a few feet away from her. "Then what was I to do? Leave her there on ground?"

"Maybe...?" An annoyed voice replies. His voice is a little hard to understand but Redglare thinks it is mostly because of her head injuries. "Mother is right. She needed help. It would have been wrong if she just left her by herself." The same voice sighs. It is calm but he does sound tired. Exhausted would fit the voice more right now actually.

"Soooo, does this mean we can keep her?" Another female troll playfully asks. Her question is more to lighten the mood a bit but everyone in the group knows that having the unknown troll around might put them on the empire's radar. Though it was nice to play with idea that more and more trolls would join their cause. It would be like one big happy family. Everyone would smile and laugh. The old would mingle with the young, and the sad trolls would feel welcomed by all. The experience is not really like that yet, but all of them would agree that it would be nothing short of miracle. "As much I enjoyed saving her life, I do not think a tealblood legislacerator would prefer our presence."

"She would totally try to fucking kill us is what you are saying." Psiioniic replies bluntly and is not wrong.

Dolorosa does agree without hesitation. "That's a high possibility."

Signless gives the unconscious troll a worry look. "Just leave her be then. Nobody wake her up and when she does, let her go on her way." Redglare wants to move now. She want to make some kind of noise. Yet, her body does not listen. Everything feels wrong and Redglare finds herself drifting off to sleep again without the group noticing she woke up in the first place.

"What if she tries to hurt us?" Disciple questions her lover with concern as it was common to meet an aggressive troll. "Just knock her out again." Psiioniic jokingly states. Signless shakes his head and wonders what would happen when she was to wake up. The last thing he wants is his family being put in danger over nothing. "I'm sure there would not be too much of a problem..." There is a slight worried look from Dolorosa since she did not have a clue how this troll would behave. It is scary actually. They didn't know if this troll was hostile or not. Having a tealblood legislacerator near a group of wanted trolls is never a good thing. Maybe the hit to the head would be enough to make sure she doesn't remember much of the encounter.

So they waited. The group sit around their camp and wait to see if the tealblood would live or not. She's still breathing luckily. Redglare's chest still moves up and down at a steady pace. She does not move anything else however, for hours though. There are no sounds from her and it is not until four hours pass is when she stirs. It is only light movement. Her hands twitch and a cough comes from her at first. Then, after a while, her head moves sideways a bit. It slow and gentle movement. Maybe just see if she was not dead or anything. The small band watches nearby, but they give her space. Staying too close to a waking troll might not be the smartest thing to do. Her breathing starts to look more in control and soon Redglare stirs even more before she is finally fully awake. It's almost awkward at first. Everyone is watching her in silence just to observe her actions. In all honesty, Redglare does not blame them. Her mind is rushing with thoughts. Some are more violent than others but no one does anything negative. Redglare does not feel threatened but she does feel unsafe. She does not have clue where she is out or whom she is with. It is tempting for her to sit up quickly and assert her right to be left alone. The only problem is when she does try to sit up. She can not. At least not without some help. Pis notices this first and gives a quick glance to his companions. They catch it quickly without a word being spoken.

Maybe it's the one groan that comes from Redglare that gives it away. "Shit. My head." Redglare mumbles in annoyance, and she does finally sit up but not by herself. Disciple is close to the other girl and is cautious in helping the tealblood sit up. To their relief Redglare isn't aggressive to the olive blood. Actually, Redglare just ignores the help and just let's it naturally all happen. The injured troll only shows acknowledgement by giving Disciple a quick glance. Maybe it's the quiet and calmness that keeps Redglare passive. There is also the chance that Redglare is still stunned from the head injury. Either way, it's a huge relief to the group. "Are you okay? You got quit a hard hit to your head." Dolorosa walks to Redglare and kneel by her side. However, there is a motion Redglare quickly shows that Dolorosa catches along with the Signless. She shifts uncomfortably between Disciple and Dolorosa. Even though she is still in a daze, Redglare is making fast glances to all of the trolls. She's trying to get a view of the entire small group. Then being slightly spread out did not help. She's looks like she's trying to keep her composure but the look of paranoia is in her eyes. It's only obvious when her eyes are not covered by her red shades. The glasses lay right next to Redglare and maybe it was a good thing that she saw them a moment later. Even with her head spinning, Redglare is able to grab her glasses. She quickly places the pair on and her body language shifts instantly. Redglare looks less tense and her eyes are not constantly shifting behind her shades. It is hard to tell because the glasses covers her eyes well even with a new crack on the right lense. Just having the slight aggression change is good enough for anyone within the group.

"I'm fine." Redglare wants to say more but does not. Sometimes it is best to not talk too much. This applies especially around strangers. Luckily, Signless speaks up instead of letting an awkward silence take over. "That's good. Mother found you injured and was able to patch you up before you could bleed anymore." Redglare does give him a slightly confused look at the comment. Mother. She does not know the term very well in the way he used it but does question it. She knows that the jadeblood saved her. Redglare also knows that anyone else would have robbed her or tried to sell her on the slave market. Dolorosa did not do that though. She went out of her way to save Redglare's life and did not do any harm. Well, Redglare is sure that the jadeblood did not hurt her. She hopes not. It is appreciated though and Redglare just remains seated. "I hope you do not think you will get something out of this for saving my life. I maybe a legislacerator but I do not get paid nearly as much as my comrades that are a higher blood than me." It also did not help that she was still new. Redglare is a rookie and a midblood. No one wanted to give a lot of money for who she was and because she was highly inexperienced.

Plus, Redglare is not one to reward people. She does not like the idea of giving trolls money or expensive things for doing something they should already be doing. The oncoming smile on Dolorosa's face does tell Redglare that a reward is the last thing on her mind. All Redglare could do is returned a confused frown. "No. Of course not. You were severally hurt. If I wished to acquire anything from you then I would have simply stolen from you when I had the chance. You will find that you possess all your things."

"Well I was not carrying much on me anyways. You would have gotten a death sentence and almost nothing." A grin spreads on her face and almost everyone in the group is caught off guard and showing signs of discomfort. Though if they had known any better than they would have figured out that Redglare's plan all along was to do just that.

"Well it's good that we didn't even try."

Redglare tries to get up but finds the motion difficult. "You should really be resting. You just woke."

"No. I have a lot of things that need to be taken care of."

"You will not be able to do anything if you are dead too. Rest will do you good. We are also far from the nearest town."

"We were only a couple kilometers."

"With an injured troll, that is a lot."

She already feels out of breath with just this conversation alone. "I can't stay here. I have business I need to take care of."

"Fuck. Just let her go if she wants to fucking get killed out there." The yellowblood rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. Signless sighs at his friend. "Don't say that Psi."

"Come on. I'm just be honest." Psiioniic returns back but his tone is more playful than anything else. Signless just ignores him and gives a thought hum. He is not fully sure what to do with this troll. Sure, his mother did a good job I'm patching her up but she would still need to see a professional. He comes up with a plan seconds later. "We could travel ahead to go get a healthtender. We did the best we could...but I don't know how well that is. No offense, mom" he adds quickly but Dolorosa holds back a laughter and waves him off. "Non taken. I believe you are right actually."

"Ugh. Just hurry up. Longer I'm here the worst for all of us." Redglare complains but does nothing more. The group only glance her way before continuing the conversation. "Psi and I will go on ahead. You two should stay behind and make sure everything is okay. We will be back as soon as we can. Take care." Signless give his mother and matesprit a quick kiss. He then tightens up his cloak tightly and head off with his friend to the nearby village to get help. Redglare is forced to wait. Her head throbs the entire time and she does her best to ignore any kind of conversation from Dolorosa. As hours pass the Disciple starts to linger at the edge of the camp and Redglare is glad about that. It is bad enough that they are still around her but at least the Disciple is not hovering over her. Dolorosa on the other hand, she is checking up Redglare every two seconds. She asks her if she needs water or some bread. Sometimes Dolorosa is checking if Redglare wants a blanket. It gets to the point to where Redglare wants fall unconscious once more. Though that will not happen. Maybe Dolorosa keeps checking on her to make sure she does not sleep. Redglare does know better than to fall back asleep after a heavy head injury. It is hard to stay awake as every few seconds Redglare finds herself struggling to keep her eyes open. She groans and rubs one of her eyes before grunting. "I'm tired. Fuck…"

"Sleep would not be a good idea."

Redglare tries to roll her eyes at the jadeblood's comment. "I know. I'm not some stupid lowblood." She makes her comment without thinking. Nor does she care.

A sigh comes from Dolorosa that makes Redglare wonder why she even makes that noise. Yet, her throbbing pan makes her quickly stop caring.

"Well, it is unfortunate that not every troll is giving the chance of proper school feeding but I have personally met many intelligent trolls that are not high on the hemospectrum." Redglare holds back the urge to roll her eyes again only because she does not want to give herself a worse headache. She takes a in a deep breath before exhaling. "I guess so." Redglare doesn't say much more. She may not fear the troll but the last thing she wants is to upset her any further in fear of retaliation. Silence luckily comes over the camp and the only sound is moving of twigs from Disciple. Redglare just stares at the night sky as there shows some shade of lighter color. It's going to be morning soon. Maybe in a few hours. Redglare frowns at the thought and hopes for the healthtender to arrive soon.

A healthtender does arrive. The rest of the little group returns with a powered cart that runs at a mediocre speed. Her vision may be blurry but Redglare is sure that the healthtender is a messily brown blood that is close to being a shade of red. It is hard to tell the exact shade since Redglare is too busy trying not to fall over when they try to help her to her feet. She feels hands keeping her steady as she is crowded with other trolls making sure she won't get anymore hurt. They slowly walk her to the back of the cart before gently laying her down on a few neatly placed rags and blankets. It is not that comfortable. However, it is enough to make sure Redglare won't complain. "Thank you for telling me about this. I will take over from here." The healthtender

"Thank you very much for taking her in. I know I asked you to come pretty far."

The healthtender does not seem to mind at all. "It is fine young man. I will be on my way. I need to make sure this one here won't drop dead. Take care."

"Thank you. You too. You also take care Redglare."

"We'll see how it goes." The older troll states as he starts walking back to the front of the powered cart. "But I'm sure she'll be fine." He hopes into the cart before taking off with Redglare in tow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this a read! Be sure to leave a kudo or comment! every little bit matters!


End file.
